New Life As A Kirigaya
by Lilmrmagoo
Summary: a story about a boy who was reborn as a kirigaya. my first fanfic and also rating will be mostly t.
1. New Start And Suprise?

**Hey this is my first fanfic I hope you like it the main character is based on me and the plot is from a dream I had no joke anyway on to the story -lilmrmagoo**

It was a chilly day, to say the least, there was still some snow on the ground from the last storm but the plows had dealt with most of it. Shiro a young white haired boy who almost always was made fun of because of his white hair was walking downtown to get the newest volume of sword art online when all of a sudden he saw a bright light and felt an excruciating pain which left as fast as it came. "Where am I, wait I am dead," said Shiro as he looked around wondering what happened "yes, yes you are," a loud booming voice said. "Wait then are you god and is this the part where you judge me or something." Asked Shiro in a very nonchalant way almost as if he didn't believe him. "Normally yes but you are a special case since your death wasn't supposed to happen. So to make up for it in giving you a choice you can either be reincarnated or go to heaven" "wait so I can just be revived just like that" "sadly no. Once you die in a world there is no way of going back to that world. So instead I will let you pick another world that you can go to". Said the ominous voice. "Ok but first I have a few conditions, firstly I want to retain my memories. second, I want to keep my appearance" even though most people would make fun of him Shiro still thought he looked pretty cool also he didn't want to have to get used to himself looking another way. "Thirdly I would like the ability to use my imagination to magically create things" "oh I almost forgot I want to be able to speak fluent Japanese as well as English." "Hmm your a smart one, " said the endless voice " I will accept those conditions to the best of my ability. What world do you wish to go to" "the world of sword art online after the current events preferably so I can have my own adventure." Exclaimed Shiro he had always wished to be able to go to sword art online and now was his chance.

 **Note: this story takes place in the year 2027 so a couple of years after mother Rosario arc. in this story anything after that arc doesn't or hasn't happened yet**.

Meanwhile in the SAO world Asuna pov

*Bzzt*

'Hmm, a text from kirito "meet me at 2 in the park I have a surprise for you and yui" a surprise ooooh I wonder what it is' 'i better get ready hmm what should I were oh! I know just what to wear.

At the park kirito's point of view

I sat there sitting at our usual spot under the sakura tree when I saw a beautiful girl with long caramel coloured hair and amber eyes wearing a long yellow sweater with a thigh length pink skirt and knee-high red socks and a beige overcoat. walking towards me I smile and say "hi" I still can't believe that this amazing girl is my girlfriend. She smiled back and said "hello kirito" kirito had been my username when me and Asuna had met back in SAO when we met in the real world I usually asked her to call me by my real name kazuto but when we where with our group of friends from Sao or just us I would allow it since it's what she always called me. "So what is this about a surprise," she said as she sat down next to me "you'll see, now close your eyes" I responded with a playful tone. "Ok?" She said curiously while closing her eyes. "Now open your hands" she did, hesitantly "ok I'm gonna place something in your hand I want you to try and guess what it is" "it's not something weird like a cockroach right" she asked worried that it might be a prank "no trust me I'd never do something like that to you" he said comfortably he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object and placed it in her hand "hmm its cold like metal so its probably metal its small and it has a weird shape and lots of little edges" she exclaimed as she tried to think of what it was. "Ah hah!" she shouted excitedly "it's a key right" "bingo" kirito said confirming her guess "but what is it to kirito-kun" "well you're just gonna have to wait and find out, come on follow me" then they both stood up and Asuna grabbed kirito's arm as they walked towards a big building with lots of balconies. Asuna had already figured it out by then but didn't say anything as to not ruin it for kirito. They then entered the building and went up and elevator to the second floor where they stopped in front of a door that had the number 207 on it same as the key kirito the put the key in and turned it and with a click the door opened.

 **Hey thanks for reading the first part of my story I know its probably not the best and there is still much more I can learn but I hoped you guys enjoyed it please review follow and favourite and all that good stuff anyway till next time peace.** **-lilmrmagoo**


	2. Orphan! and welcome yui

**Hey, so I probably should have explained more its Kirigaya as in Kirito's son not as in Kirito's brother sorry for the confusion also guess now that I look at It it's not really a self-insert it's just that in my dream it was from shirts point of view. And sorry for the big text block last chapter I have a bad habit of doing that when I type on my phone which the last chapter was written on. Another thing the story will be two separate parts for the next couple of Chapters one following Shiro and the other following Kirito and Asuna. Anyway on to the chapter.** **-Lilmrmagoo**

Somewhere in Japan with Shiro.

*shake* *shake* *shake*

"What, what I'm up sheesh," Shiro said in a groggy tone.

"Come on Shiro we're gonna miss breakfast if you don't get up," said a mysterious feminine voice

"Huh, who are you," said Shiro while rubbing his eyes.

"How could you forget your best friend Shiro it's me, Amelia, you know you only friend since kindergarten," said the feminine voice now know as Amelia.

"Oh yeah hi Amelia " shirt said still as tired as a sloth running track 'wait, Amelia I don't know anybody named that. Oh yeah, I almost forgot I've been reborn wait, that means I'm in the world of sao sweet' at this point Amelia had already started pulling Shiro off the bed.

"I know, I know, " Shiro said as he begrudgingly stood up. 'Huh, why I am so small wait I have tiny hands no don't tell me.'

"Hey Amelia what year is it and when were we born again," Shiro asked scared of the answer

"Are you really that forgetful it's the year 2027 and we were both born in the year of 2018," replied Amelia questioning whether this was the Shiro she knew.

"And where are we again," Shiro asked in a jokingly tone hoping that he wouldn't raise suspicion.

"The boys sleeping quarters and if we don't hurry now we won't make it to breakfast as I said already so get your butt in gear would ya " thankful that she wasn't suspicious of him he complied and followed her to the dining hall.

Later that day during recess

'Ok so I'm 9 and an orphan, I have a friend, look the same as when I was 9, can speak English and Japanese fluently. I still have the same name thank God literally and I'm in the world of sao. Now what ' he pondered while pretending to read a book under a tree. To be honest with himself he never thought this far ahead because he actually thought he would be reborn and if he did he thought he would at least. Live a longer life. 'Oh I know I'll use my power I asked for let's see what do I need hmmm money, money would be good ok so...

"Come forth money" he quietly said

'... Nothing really maybe I need to be more specific'

"Come forth 100¥," he said this time little louder but not too loud.

'... Nothing really maybe I can't use it he did say he would try to the best of his abilities so maybe I can't use it yet or maybe...' then an idea hit him almost as if it flew straight into his face oh wait it did. Right at that moment, a flyer for ALO flew into his face which caused him to realize that maybe he could only use it in the virtual world.

'Ok, so I need to test that theory cool I got a plan, now...'

Back with Kirito and Asuna

Click the door opened

"Mama! Papa!" a little girl around the age of 10 with long black hair wearing a pale blue-white dress exclaimed as she jumped out of the door and instantly hugged Asuna.

"Yui?" said Asuna confused as to why yui, Asuna and Kirito's Ai daughter from sao was standing there in real life.

"Is this real?" questioned Asuna as she was having a hard time believing that it wasn't a dream.

"Yes it is it was supposed to be a surprise for the both of you but it seems yui connected to the network before I even realized it," Kirito said while sighing and playfully rubbing Yui's head.

"B-but how," Asuna said still not believing it.

"A bunch of science stuff that you probably wouldn't understand anyway it has to do with this building being made of a new metal that can produce brainwaves similar to the amusphere but instead of stopping you from moving it just tricks your brain to think that a certain wall is a different colour I then used that and my cameras from the dicey cafe to make yui be able to talk walk give of heat and all sorts of stuff though right now its limited to just this building." lectured Kirito after the words science stuff Asuna gave up trying to understand and started hugging her daughter back.

 **Hey thank you for reading this chapter sorry for the short one but I felt that this would be a good place to stop and I'm also writing this at 2 in the morning so i need to sleep favourite review follow share all that good stuff peace.** **-lilmrmagoo**


	3. Full dive cafe and moving in!

**Hey so I'm not so sure how long it will be between updates but I will try to get one out as soon as I can, anyway on to the story.** **-lilmrmagoo**

 _With Shiro at the orphanage_

"Hey, Amelia?" Shiro asked curiously

"Yeah, what is it Shiro?" a red-haired freckled girl also know as Amelia said looking up from her book

"What do you know about the amusphere?" he said

"Hmm, you mean the VR headset not much really, why?" she replied

"Oh, I was just curious" he responded

"Well, I have heard rumours that miss Sasha was a sword art online survivor who ran an orphanage there. Though if you ask her about it she just denies it and changes the subject, we can't play those games till we are at least 10 so it doesn't really matter." Amelia stated

'Doesn't know much my ass that was pretty much just telling me what to do next like in a game' thought Shiro as he started planning his next move.

 _Dinner time at the orphanage_

"Hey, miss Sasha," Shiro asked in his most polite voice.

"Yes, what is it dear," said a mid-twenties woman who had short brown hair tied in a bun, wearing a blue dress with white frills and a white apron. The woman then proceeds to walk around the long table and weaved through the chairs which kids from all ages were sitting in. when she made it to Shiro, he continued talking.

"Well, I was wondering. Do you legally have to be 10 years old to use the amusphere"

"Well no, but kids under the age of 10 have to have permission from a parent or guardian and personally I don't think anyone under 10 should use it anyway."

"Ah ha," said not realizing he was thinking out loud.

"Hmm, did you say something Shiro?" said the orphanage mother.

"Oh no, its nothing" Shiro worriedly said as he realized what he said.

"Ok," said Sasha as she walked away to go help some of the younger children.

 _Before bed at the orphange_

"Hey miss Sasha"

"Yes"

"Could you sign this form for a school project?" Shiro asked as he pulled out a pen and paper.

"Oh, a project what kind," said the woman

"Oh they're just doing a little science experiment nothing big," Shiro said nonchalantly

"Oh ok, " said miss Sasha while taking the pen and paper.

"Thank you," said Shiro as he took it back and tucked it in his pocket.

"Good night," Sasha said in a caring tone as she waved at Shiro as he walked back to his bed.

"You too."

 _With the Yuuki family_

 _Dinner time_

"h-Hey mom and dad," said a hazelnut colour haired girl

"Yes, dear," said a black haired woman with a dead sounding tone.

"Well I was thinking of moving out soon and I just wanted to let you know." Asuna said

"Will you be living with that black haired boy?" the mom said with a sort of disgusted tone.

"He has a name you know, and yes it will be with kirito" retorted Asuna

"Well, I would prefer if he wasn't there b-"

"Mom!" interrupted Asuna.

"But as I was saying there isn't anything I can do to stop you, sadly." the mother said in a disappointed tone.

"Thanks, mom," said Asuna in a sarcastic tone.

 _Midnight at the orphanage_

Every one but one child is sleeping sound and still. that one child being Shiro who is currently on the orphanage's computer.

"Ok so, the first step is to find a local dive cafe"

'Oh god good thing I know Japanese or I would not be able to do this'

'Ok, so there is one not too far from here only 0.7km.' 'now their website ah ha' he then proceeds to pull out the paper from earlier and scan it. 'Sweet now just download this and do a little of that and...print' he then takes the paper and looks it over it says "children under 10 full dive guardian consent" and at the bottom, it has a line and a signature which says "Sasha L. Corradi".( **A/N Not sure what her real name was so I just used a random one)**

 _The next week._

 _walking back to the orphanage._

"Hey Amelia, go on ahead a have an errand to run"

"Oh what is it I can help," said Amelia in a perky mood

"No it's good plus don't you have to help prepare for dinner today"

"Oh shoot your right. You sure you will be okay on your own?" she said worriedly

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Ok see ya," she said as she ran off towards the orphanage.

0.5km later

"Ok, I made. it's now or never" Shiro was standing in front of a building that was a normal size compared to the ones next to it. It had a sign that read "full dive cafe now open" in Japanese. He then pushed open the two double doors and was greeted by a woman standing behind a counter that he could just see over.

"Hello"

"Hi may I use one of the amusphere here to play some Alfhiem online"

"Yes, you may if you have a form filled out by your guardian and 1000 yen."

"Oh I have that," Shiro said in his most innocent voice while pulling out the form and some money. He managed to find 1500¥ in his drawer apparently every child that does chores gets an allowance and if you do really good at the chores sometimes Sasha would reward you with a couple of hundred yen or so. Shiro managed to obtain around 3000¥ (which would be around 30$)including the 1500¥ he already had.

"Ok then follow me," she said as she went around the counter and opened up a door which led to a hallway that had many doors with numbers, lining it. She then stopped at a door with the number 3 on it and opened it with a key. Inside the room, there wasn't much but a bed a small chair in the corner and a pc.

"Okay if you need any help just press this button and someone will assist you," she said while pointing to a button on the wall.

"Ok, thank you."

On the bed, there was a small halo looking device. it was the size of someone's head, it was the amusphere.

Shiro walked over an picked it up examining it

"Man the real thing, it looks exactly like in the show. well let's try it out"

He laid down on the bed and put the device on he then closed his eyes and then shot them open as he said the phrase he had dreamed of saying.

"Link start!" a flash of colour flooded his vision then 5 small circles appeared each one starting in the center of his vision the turning green and moving to his left. Once the machine was done checking his senses. He was in a big black room with orange lights. In which a small window and a keyboard appeared. The window read "username" in Japanese and below it was a small text box. Using the keyboard he typed

"Silver Shiro" and then hit accept. the window disappeared and another one popped up in its place this time it said "choose race and gender" this was the real first test of his abilities he didn't really like any of the normal races. So instead he thought he'd make his own.

"System generate race" Shiro shouted when he finished the last word a giant window appeared with a bunch of text boxes and checkboxes

He didn't really pay attention to most of them except the basics like name and description

He called it the silver wings and said that they were an extinct race of fairies that were frozen in the ocean for there crimes against the fairy king. Or, so the rest of the fairies where told. But in reality, they were the elite fairies created by God to protect the realm from the others. Now most people don't know this but God had a younger brother and he was jealous, so he decided to create a fairy king one to rule them all. When he did this all the fairies followed the king except the silver wings they knew he wasn't a normal fairy but something much eviler. So in spite, they tried to reclaim the realm but the king caught wind of this and banished them under the river and froze them for infinity. The fairy king thought he had gotten rid of them but as he found later out the queen, his wife had been a silver wing so when she found out that her race had been killed she confronted him, in the end, he banished her as well. Something he didn't know though was she had just given birth and had sent her son down to a little town. In hopes that one day the silver wings would fly again.

After creating the race he made it so only he could use it and logged in. As he didn't want the devs to find out.

When he opened his eyes he was in a town and a bustling one at that. He looked around for a bit then decided to open his menu. he was fairly used to the menus as he had played many of the sao games. When he checked the map it said he was in Aine the capital of the game

'No wonder it's so busy' he thought. He continued walking around when he spotted someone he knew very well.

 _A couple of days earlier_

"Man I can't believe you guys are moving in together, it feels like just yesterday we were running around fighting monsters in Aincrad" a scraggly-haired man with a goatee who looked in his mid-twenties said.

"That was yesterday Klien," a black haired boy said. Also, know as kirito.

"Oh, yeah," said Klien

"But still it doesn't seem like that long ago we all trapped in sao," a tall big black man carrying a box said as he walked up and sat the box down.

"Was that the last box agil?" kirito asked the man

"Yeah, man its been a while since I've had to move this much stuff"

"Well, we are very thankful that you decided to help us. Here have some water" a girl with amber eyes said following out a tray with 3 glasses of water on it. She was followed by two other girls one with short black hair and the other with pink hair tied in ponytails.

"Thanks," all three males said roughly at the same time while taking a glass of water.

"Man how did you get this nice of an apartment it must be super expensive where are you getting the money." the pinkette said.

"Well Lisbeth, the owner did owe me a favour since I did come up with the tech for the walls" as he says that he pulls out a remote and hits a button and all of a sudden the walls started changing from a pale white to a bright forest green.

"Wow," both girls who were following Asuna said in unison.

"Pretty cool huh. this also allows for things like this. Yui you can come out now."

"Ok, papa" right then a small girl named Yui appeared.

"Uh I'm not even going to ask how that works," Klein said.

"Let's just say a lot of fancy high tech stuff" kirito responded

The gang spent the next couple of hours unboxing and decorating the apartment. Before saying their goodbyes and heading home.

 **So how did you like this chapter please leave your opion in a review it really helps motivate me to write this more.** ~lilmrmagoo


	4. Meeting

First night in a new apartment with kirito and Asuna

"Ne, kirito"

"Yeah Asuna"

"I love you"

"I love you too," kirito said in a relaxed tone he then leaned in and gave Asuna a kiss before turning off the lights.

"I love both mama and papa," said a little girl who was lying in between the two

"We love you too Yui," said the couple in unison.

The following day.

Kirito lays in bed half asleep half awake as he rolls towards where his partner would be instead. he reaches out to grab said partner only to end up grabbing air. Kirito let out a small grunt as he tried again this time reaching further but, again he got nothing but air. He opened his eyes with a rub only to see empty crumpled sheets

"Hhmm," kirito said in a groggy tone while sitting up. He then heard a small sweet hum coming from outside the room and along with it the smell of bacon and eggs. Kirito stood up and walked out of the room to see Asuna cooking while humming a sweet tune. She was dressed in a pale yellow shirt and pyjamas bottoms, that had little white and pink lama's decorating them. Along with a pink apron. The scene made kirito smile but in a slightly sinister way as Asuna hadn't yet realized he was awake.

"Eh" Asuna let out a little squeak of surprise askirito was behind Asuna hugging her by the waist while putting his head on her shoulder

"Mourning honey" whispered kirito into Asuna's ear. This made Asuna blush as she still even after a year of being married to kirito in the game and more than that dating in real life was not used to being called honey.

"Kirito doesn't surprise me like that" exclaimed Asuna as she was still a little red.

"Sorry I can't help it. you're just too cute when you blush like that." Kirito reasoned while letting go of Asuna who was now as red as a berry.

Then there was silence not the bad or awkward kind but the romantic kind

"Mama and pappa are funny" giggled Yui she was sitting down at the table watching them. Kirito then helped set the table with plates and utensils as Asuna finished up making the food. then they sat down with yui and ate. While eating they discussed going out to get some stuff they were still missing in their new apartment.

Later that day after shopping.

"Hey, Asuna do you want to play some Alfhiem? We should probably prepare for that new event." Kirito asked Asuna.

"Ok let me just finish with these boxes and I'll meet you in-game." Said Asuna who was unpacking one of the last boxes they had for moving in.

"Ok," said kirito he then went to their room and dawned his amusphere and said the classic lines of Link Start.

The Capital City: Aine, with Shiro

Shiro was starting at the back of someone he knew very well he had watched and interacted a lot with but never in the way he was about to. He walked up to them and tapped him on the shoulder the man turned around And then the face of kirito looked him now straight in the eyes.

"Hi you wouldn't happen to be kirito would you" Shiro was pretty positive he was but he had to ask just to be nice.

" ah, careful" kirito whispers while covering his face. He had become quite the celebrity for a lot of his achievements in Alfhiem and Sao for that matter.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you're quite the hotshot mister saved Aincrad." Whispered back Shiro in a sarcastic tone.

"If you want to talk why don't we go to a more private place I know," Kirito replied to Shiro's comment not wanting to be found out by the crowd he has had that experience before and it gets a bit draining.

"Ok. Where do you have in mind?"

"I know a place follow me," Kirito said while gesturing Shiro to follow him, Shiro knew kirito wasn't a bad guy so he followed him even though that's not something you would normally do when talking to a stranger.

On their way to their destination

"Actually do I know you from anywhere?" Asked kirito

"No, you shouldn't know me but I know you pretty well" Shiro answered

"Huh, how can that be. Are you some sort of stalker?" Kirito was confused about how he could not know Shiro but for Shiro to know him was a bit weird.

"Ah, you are quite famous you know," Shiro replied a bit worried realizing what he said was a bit creepy. They shortly arrived at there destination which was a small looking building with the same wooden beam and beige walls as the rest of the buildings nearby above the door was a wooden sign that had a gold bag and sword on it with two arrows in between as to implicate a trade. Kirito enters the store first with Shiro after. The inside of the store matched pretty well with the outside same walls shame shape the only thing different was a wooden counter and some stairs. behind the counter was a tall black man with a pretty muscular build he wore a green base armour with steel plates on top.

"Welcome Kirito, how is the new place treating yeah?" Said the man behind the counter who Shiro recognized as Agil from the show.

"Good, we are almost all moved in thanks to your help" replied Kirito.

"Ah glad to hear it. Who's that fella behind you? Is he someone who will help us with the event?" Inquired Agil both Kirito and Agil had a very buddy tone with each other and anyone could tell that they where good friends.

"Ah, you mean him. I'm not really sure, he just asked me if we could talk. So I figured here would be a good place." Kirito said in response.

"I see. The upstairs room is free so go right ahead."

"Cool, thanks Agil" thanked Kirito as he walked up the stairs with Shiro in pursuit.

Upstairs was a small room with a table and some chairs. Kirito to sat down at the table then gestured at shiro to do the same which he did.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"This may sound weird but, PLEASE LET ME LIVE WITH YOU".

"EHHHH".

So how was this chapter you like the little clif hanger at the end :) Anyway make sure to leave any criticism you have in a review and I will make sure to read it. Until next time.

~lilmrmagoo


End file.
